While existing vehicle positioning and navigation systems are capable of determining on which road a vehicle is travelling, these systems are typically not capable of determining a lane of the road on which the vehicle is travelling, and in some cases, may incorrectly locate a vehicle on a road adjacent to the road it is in fact travelling on. Thus, existing positioning techniques are likely to be unable to provide sufficiently high-resolution position measurements to enable autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles to navigate along a road without additional assistance, such as using computer vision to identify visual lane markers or sensors to detect objects, such as ferromagnetic objects, embedded in the roadway along lane divisions.